Soldiers of Time
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: We were called in to aid the earth in its time of need, and with a flash of light myself and two of my comrades were thrown back in time . Now our only way out is to fight for their future and my past. "This is Agent Tex broadcasting on all channels. If you want me ,Nick Fury, come and get me."


**Chapter 1**

The room was dark when I opened my eyes. I knew I was laying down on a cold metal table but the rest of the room was lost. My head spun as I tried to push myself up. I put my hand to my forehead trying to steady it as I laid back down. When I moved my arm I noticed an I.V. tug at my elbow. Without lifting my head I held up my arm. I looked at the I.V. for a moment before reaching up and ripping it from my arm.

I tried again to sit up this time ignoring the pounding in my skull. I was a soldier, I would show no weakness from this point forward. I pushed my legs over the side of the table, I felt my knees buckle and used the table to hold myself up. When the side of the cold table hit my side it was then I noticed I was only in my black sports bra and panties.

I knew something was wrong, something was different. I wasn't back on the Mother of Invention, I knew that ship. Besides, the last thing I remembered was...

What did I remember? We were headed back to Earth. The U.N.S.C. had called for any nearby forces to aid Earth against a Covenant attack. North, York and I where to head the Freelancer attack by joining the O.D.S.T. We jumped and as we entered earth's atmosphere there was a blinding light, then everything went black.

I shook my head, focusing of the task at hand. First I had to find out where I was. I had to find Agents New York and North Dakota and get the hell out of here. We had to find a way to contact the Mother of Invention and get back to the team.

I forced myself to stand and made my way over to the door. The door was locked. There was a keypad to the right of the door with a spot to swipe a key card on the right of the keypad.

I pressed a number of buttons. I tried my code to the Mother of Invention praying it would work. When it didn't I tried a number of other combinations praying it would work. After a few moments I became frustrated and gave a low growl. I pulled my fist back and punched the keypad. It crumpled under my fist and a number of pieces ended up on the floor. With the keypad destroyed the door gave a click and swung open a crack.

I gave a weak smirk and pushed the door open enough to glance down the hallway. The hallway was dimly light, I guessed it had to be night. I noted that to coast was clear and pushed the door open a little further to peer down the other direction. That way was clear also.

I stepped out and pushed the door shut behind me. I ducked down low and crept against the wall. I didn't know where to go so I gave it my best guess. I ran both my hands against the wall, one in front and one behind me. After about ten feet I came across a low window. I checked around me once again of any signs of movement before peering up through the window. I gave a quick gasped. Inside was North.

He had been stripped of his armor and was laying under a white sheet on a metal table. A number of machines where hooked up to his body, I recognized the heart monitor, but the rest of the machines seemed primitive. I crept to the door and once again was forced to brake the lock to get through it.

I closed the door behind me and moved to the bed. "North!" I whispered, "North it's Tex. Can you hear me?"

He stirred, opening his eyes a crack. "Tex?"

I grabbed his hand, "Ya it's me buddy. How you holding up?"

Theta materialized above his far shoulder. He gave the room a soft purple glow, dulling the lights of the machines hooked up to North. "Hey Tex." He said, childlike sadness in his voice.

North coughed. I could read it on his face, he wasn't doing well. If fact if I had to guess he didn't have much longer in this world. He didn't reply, only giving another weak cough. I gave him a sad smile and pushed his hair back off his face before running my fingers through his fine blonde hair. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna get us out of here. Get you back home and get you fixed up."

He smiled, "It's okay Tex. You're always so strong. I knew you had survived the crash."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" I asked.

He tried to shake his head but couldn't move much. "The Doctors here have done their best but their machines are outdated. They won't tell me anything." He coughed again, harder this time. He winced and Theta jumped, moving down to rest against North's shoulder.

I nodded towards Theta, "Have they seen him yet?"

"No. I've done my best to keep him hidden." He looked from Theta back to me. "Tex, I need you to take good care of him."

"No North." I said, I could feel the sting of tears threaten my eyes but I pushed them back. "Don't talk like that. I'm going to get you help."

I moved to stand but North stopped me. "Tex," He said gently. "Don't be stupid. We both know I'm not going to make it, and when I die Theta will die too. I need you to take him and watch out for him."

I couldn't argue with him. This as his dying wish, as a follow soldier and team mate I had to make sure it was carried out. I nodded and he turned his head away from me. I could see the metal plug implants in the back of his neck. Inside the nearest one to me was Theta's storage chip.

I placed my fingers around the edge of the chip, "I'm sorry." I whispered, before pulling the chip out in one quick movement. He winced and gave a weak gasp of pain. Theta's image disappeared from North's shoulder. I check to make sure North was still breathing before leaning back from the table. I held the chip in the fingers of my right hand, while I used my left to pull my short ash blonde hair away from one of the two plug implants in my neck.

I lined the prongs of Theta's chip up as best I could before pushing it into one of the slots. I gasped in pain, holding my head as Theta imputed user information and skills into my brain, along with everything he had shared with North over the past year. Memories, feelings, training and battle strategies.

The pain subsided and Theta appeared over my right shoulder. I felt Theta enter my mind and download my information. This wasn't the first A.I. I had in my head but at least I had no worries about Theta pushing ideas of murder and death into my head.

"Don't worry Tex." Theta said, "I got your back."

I smiled at him and nodded before turning back to North. "You guys will make a great team." He said with a weak smile. His skin was deathly pale now, I knew he was close. Theta whispered his vitals in my head, notifying me of just how little time he had left. "You need to go. I'm sure the Doctors will be by soon to check on my status."

I nodded, "Take care North. I hope you find peace."

He used the last of his strength to grip my hand. "I already have. Please do my one favor. If you ever see South again, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will." I said with strength and hope filling my voice. With that I stood and headed back to the door.

I gave a quick look around and slipped back into the hall. Theta appeared over my shoulder again. "Why are you sneaking? Why not use your stealth mode to get out of here?"

"Because," I began, "The stealth mode I have is a function of my armor. Without my armor I can't use it. Now that I have you, I at least have your shield generating abilities."

I came to a corner, peaking around it I spotted to men in lab coats talking with their backs to me. I glanced behind me before checking to make sure the Doctors were still looking away. Pushing myself back I jumped and summersaulted across the hall to the other side before continuing to move forward. Every couple steps I checked my six to make sure the Doctors or anyone else wasn't coming my way.

"You have to remember," Theta began, "Without your armor to generate power using my shield for to long can leave you weak or even kill you, so be careful."

I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

I could hear footsteps coming down a hall somewhere ahead of me. My years of training kicked and I pushed myself to the other side of the hall and kicked a vent covering open. I slipped inside, pulling the gate back to cover the entrance to the vent. I had snapped a couple of prongs on the vent cover when I had kicked it and hoped it would go unnoticed.

The footsteps grew loaded and low voices could be heard along with them. I slowed my breathing to minimize the sound around me to focus on what they were saying.

"We can't get a reading from room four, the monitors aren't reading any forms of life. And the patient in room two had a number of abnormal readings only a few moments ago."

"How has the patient been?"

"He's not doing well. We fear we won't make it through the night."

_"North." _Theta's voice echoed through my head.

I agreed. "_Guess our cover is blown." _I smirked, I grabbed on of the broken prongs and twisted it off to make a crude shiv. "_Lets get this party started."_


End file.
